


A Little Water Play

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I guess it turned out kinda smutty, M/M, it was just meant to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just wants to get Haru clean but gets more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Water Play

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to attempt fluff to make up for Katharsis and making people cry. This...didn't exactly come out like the fluff I envisioned.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> No beta; no editing; what you see is what I wrote. But please feel free to leave comments and critiques!

“Haru!” Makoto whined when he spotted the other man sprawled out across the bed, still covered in sand and saltwater from their trip to the beach. Haru didn’t budge.

“Haru, get up! You need to clean up before you get everything dirty.” Makoto tugged on his boyfriend’s foot. “I don’t want the bed covered in sand.”

Haru just grunted and kicked his foot away. He remained firmly flat on the bed and even seemed to try to wiggle deeper into the mattress just to annoy Makoto. It had been a long, tiring day at the beach with the Tachibanas and Makoto was worn out; he really wanted to join Haru on the bed but refused to sleep in sandy, itchy sheets. Not only that, but it had been extremely hot that day and after spending all afternoon in the sun, Makoto was really looking forward to a cold, relaxing shower. Preferably with his stubborn lover.

“Haaaaruuuuu!!!” Makoto whined again, flopping down beside the mattress so he could stare at Haru’s face. “You don’t even want to take a bath? It’ll be cooler in the water than on the bed.”

Haru blinked owlishly but didn’t say a word.

Blowing the hair out of his face, Makoto rested his chin on the edge of the mattress as he considered his options. He could give in to Haru (which was what normally happened), he could kick Haru out of their bed if he refused to shower (which he really didn’t want to do), or he could bribe Haru. But, if the idea of soaking in water wasn’t enough of a bribe, Makoto wasn’t sure what would work.

Lazily, Makoto stroked Haru’s hair. Even after swimming in the ocean for hours, his hair still felt soft if slightly tangled from the salt. A soft sigh of contentment escaped Haru’s lips making Makoto smile in response. As Haru’s eyes closed and shifted into the touch, Makoto was struck with the desire to wash Haru’s hair; to wash more than Haru’s hair if he was honest.

Keeping the stroking at a slow, languid pace, Makoto used his best bed voice to tempt Haru.

“If you want, I’ll wash you while you just sit under the water.”

It took half a second for Haru’s eyes to fly open and read Makoto. All it took was a simple quirk of his lips and he transformed his sweet smile to something more seductive. It took another five seconds for Haru to shove off the bed and strip on his way to the bathroom, only stopping to turn and raise an eyebrow in question when Makoto didn’t follow.

Chuckling softly, Makoto followed Haru and shed his clothing on the way to their bathroom.

Inside, Haru was already sitting on the stool and glaring impatiently at the door. Having achieved his goal of getting Haru to the shower, Makoto took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend. He memorized the way Haru’s hair, still stiff with seawater, was mussed from the petting and removing his shirt. It stuck up at odd angles in an almost childish way. Slowly moving into the bathroom, Makoto reached for a sponge and turned on the water.

Cool water sprayed over Haru and across the floor. He shivered at the quick change in temperature but his eyes shut in bliss. Makoto followed the rivulets of water make their way down Haru’s body; watched as they separated at his shoulder and one traced down his back as another ran down his chest. Reaching for the soap, Makoto took a moment to appreciate the way Haru’s shoulders moved as he pushed his hair out of his face. It was fascinating to see the way his muscles moved; he felt like he could watch all day.

Working up a good amount of bubbles, Makoto reached for the second stool and sat behind Haru. Without bothering to turn off the shower, he slowly rubbed the sponge across Haru’s shoulders. Haru’s head dropped and his shoulders rolled slightly at the contact. Another content hum escaped.

Carefully, Makoto worked the sponge down his boyfriend’s back, making sure to spend an equal amount of time on every inch. Moving his stool to the side, he began his ministrations on Haru’s arm. Their fingers tangled as he kept Haru’s arm lifted. Haru’s head rolled to one side before falling forward; if he had been a cat, Makoto was sure he would have purred.

Finishing the other arm, Makoto tugged on Haru to make him turn around. Lazily, Haru turned and faced Makoto, the soap sluicing off his back beneath the spray. Eyes bright and smiling, Makoto pulled Haru forward so he was solidly between Makoto’s legs. Soap slid down Haru’s chest as Makoto started washing his collarbone. Following the suds, Makoto traced the muscles in Haru’s stomach and waist before skirting over his hips and moving directly to his legs.

A frustrated grunt told Makoto that Haru wasn’t happy with the sudden move. He only smiled more brightly as he lifted one leg up and braced it on his knee. Haru leaned back slightly, losing his eyes as the water glided over his skin, removing the left over suds. The knot of heat that coiled in Makoto’s stomach made his teeth clench. Pulling forward once more, Haru shook the water out of his face and turned a steady, intense gaze on his boyfriend.

Hands shaking slightly, Makoto continued washing Haru’s leg, making sure to pay extra attention to his foot. He gently removed the leg from his knee and raised the other, holding it up with his hand instead of letting it rest on his other leg. Instead, Makoto worked backwards, starting with Haru’s foot and agonizingly slowly, worked his way to Haru’s hip. He hear Haru’s breath hitch as with each small circular motion, he got closer and closer.

Stopping at the last moment, Makoto lowered Haru’s leg and leaned forward to grab the showerhead off the wall. This close, he could hear the quick, ragged breaths Haru was taking; he could see the thin ring of blue of his irises as his pupils were dilated. With a cocky smirk, Makoto sat back down and rinsed the soap from Haru’s legs, his free hand running delicately along the skin. Once he had finished washing away the soap, Makoto glanced at Haru.

Haru growled and pulled the showerhead from Makoto’s hands, letting it fall on the floor. With a fake gasp of surprise, Makoto allowed himself to be pinned to the wet tile, Haru braced above him.

“Haru,” he chided, running his fingers down his lover’s side, “You’re just going to get dirty again if you do that.”

The tiniest twitch of his lips turned Haru’s gaze into something predatory as he pinned Makoto to the floor. Leaning forward, his lips ghosted over Makoto’s as he whispered in his ear.

“Good thing you’re so good at washing me.”

Makoto’s laugh turned into a gasp as Haru took his revenge.


End file.
